


Because the night

by ladyddaeng



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Atypical ABO, Clubbing, Drinking, Excessive talking about mojitos, F/M, Hwasa is an alpha, Jungkook is an omega, Jungkook wants to be prey but the only thing that gets preyed on is his heart, M/M, Namjoon is a beta, Oral Sex, Pegging, Scenting, Sexism sucks, Social Commentary, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome, be gay do crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27934072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyddaeng/pseuds/ladyddaeng
Summary: Jungkook knows as an omega he shouldn't go out alone at night. That's what gets you in trouble, his mama says.But he's curious.
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Jeon Jungkook, Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77
Collections: BTS Atypical A/B/O Fest





	Because the night

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [atypical_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/atypical_fest) collection. 



> Being atypical, this ABO world also has some peculiarities that you probably haven't seen in other stories. I think it's all pretty self-explanatory, but hit me up if you have doubts or want to discuss something about it. 
> 
> This idea came to me a while ago, and this fest was just the perfect occasion to take it out of the prompts bag.
> 
> It's my first time writing Hwasa, and as much as I love her and admire her I admit I don't know her as well as the other characters, I hope I have made her justice nonetheless.
> 
> Thank you @taebles and @sugadtae for betaing this <3

“What are your plans for tonight, Jungkookie?”

“I think I’m going to bake some cupcakes and finish that drama,” Jungkook mumbles, pushing the brush over the soft skin of his eyelid. He leans back slightly, checking himself out in the mirror, his phone held between his cheek and his shoulder.

“Sounds excellent, are you trying out that banana and peanut butter recipe I sent you?” 

“Yeah, that one,” he replies, zipping up his leather boots and tapping the heels together.

“Remember, the secret touch is a bit of cinnamon.”

“I hate cinnamon,” Jungkook grumbles, finally sitting down after he’s finished getting ready.

“Don’t be silly, who hates cinnamon?”

“Me!”

“Hey! May I remind you that I smell like cinnamon?”

“The smell is okay, but the taste is…” Jungkook fake-gags. “You smell delicious, Hobi, but I wouldn’t bite you,” he continues jokingly.

“Good, don’t get any ideas,” Hoseok says sweetly. “Have a nice evening Jungkookie, see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, hyung. See you at the dance studio,” Jungkook smiles as he hangs up. His hyung takes such wonderful care of him. He almost feels guilty for lying to him. Almost. Jungkook just knows Hoseok would rush to his house to stop him if he knew where he was going.

Being out alone at night, taking a walk on the streets, going to a club by yourself: these are not things that are safe to do for any omega. No self-respecting omega would even think about it, it’s dangerous and it only leads to trouble. That’s what his mom said.

And that’s why Jungkook is so curious about it.

He douses himself in scent-blocker, the strongest he found online, just as a precaution. His physique surely lets him pass for other ranks often enough. It’s not rare for him to be confused with a beta or even an alpha in class.

And what could ever happen? He’s been out alone at night plenty of times and nothing ever happened. Okay, maybe like… three times. Once, he was late and missed the last train and he had to walk home. A couple of times he was out of ramen, had to run to the convenience store. And _nothing happened to him_. He’s going to be fine.

It’s not that he doesn’t like to go out with his omega friends. They have fun, they go dancing in omega clubs, to wine bars and to sushi bars… But Jungkook just wants to… go to a mixed club. Just wants to go out by himself and be shameless without the fear of judgment by his friends. He knows they won’t judge him, they’re his _friends_. But still. He isn’t really comfortable with sharing some of his fantasies and desires with them.

Fantasies about being hunted. That's what alphas call it, and it's a disgrace, of course, totally inappropriate and disrespectful towards omegas. But Jungkook finds it hot. He can't stop, he doesn't understand it, but he's come to accept it. He knows in theory this is not something he should want, but at the same time he does. And he's so ashamed about it.

He shakes his long hair out of his eyes, standing up straighter and giving himself a last once-over. He looks intimidating enough, the black clothes hugging his muscled body in the right places, emphasising his wide shoulders. 

As he steps out, his core trembles a bit with fear and excitement. What if someone finds out? What if someone sniffs him out regardless of the scent-blocker?

His mask covers half his face as he walks down the street, throwing worried glances left and right. He knows his friends wouldn't recognize him if they saw him.

He hails a taxi and he immediately relaxes against the seat, looking at the lights flashing by. He lets himself be pulled into all the expectations on how tonight is gonna go. Meeting a big alpha. Flirting with the big alpha. Feeling a bit scared, feeling like he's prey. The alpha taking him home, treating him right, fucking him into the bed.

Jungkook shakes himself out of his reverie, starting to feel the tell-tale warmth in his loins. No matter how much scent-blocker he's put on, if he starts to slick everyone will know he's an omega.

Getting carded at twenty-three is embarrassing, still he suffers through it as he shows his ID to the huge alpha standing at the door of the bar. Jungkook steps down the stairs that lead to the underground dance club, the loud beat already vibrating through his body. 

When he gets into the space, he finds it surprisingly tiny. On his right there's a bar counter with a wall full of coloured bottles, a few high seats. On his left is the dance floor, small and crowded, mirrors on the ceiling and all around the top of the walls. A lot of bodies are moving together, pressed towards the DJ booth, shouting and clapping now and then.

Nothing seems out of the ordinary, it's not that different from the places Jungkook goes with his friends. Except for _the smell_. When he first gets inside his nose is filled with cigarette smoke, but as soon as that goes away, the scents hit him like a freight train.

The mixture is almost nauseating and is making Jungkook dizzy, never having been in the presence of so many betas and alphas together. He steadies himself with a hand on the bar counter, breathing slowly through his mouth. As he gradually gets used to it, he picks up some lighter, sweeter scents too, a sure sign that at least some omegas are in the room. Strangely, it comforts him.

Sitting down on the free stool beside him, he looks to his left, noticing a tall blond man staring. Jungkook quickly turns away, plucking the drinks menu from its stand and busying himself with choosing what he wants.

“You look like you'd enjoy a mojito,” a voice comes over the music. 

Jungkook turns his head again, seeing the man is now smiling gently. Probably a beta.

“Oh, really?” Jungkook asks, maybe a bit too aggressively.

The man shrugs. “I just have a feeling for these things.”

“A feeling for what cocktails people like?” Jungkook arches his eyebrow.

  
“Yeah,” the man smiles again and Jungkook can’t stop noticing the little dimples that form in his cheeks when he does that. He’s cute. “I’m a bartender,” he explains.

“Why do you think a mojito is right for me?” Jungkook asks, leaning slightly back in his seat and towards the stranger, curious.

The man takes his time to sigh thoughtfully, then he gets up to come closer. “You seem like a summer type, like maybe you’re born in the summer? And mojitos are a summer drink,” the stranger explains simply. “Being a pretty straight-forward drink, the mojito needs to be done with expertise, otherwise it’s going to get ruined,” he continues with a small smirk, “It’s refreshing but sweet, with a little spice to it. Goes to your head very easily.”

Jungkook gulps when he sees how the other man is looking at him intensely, studying his face.

“That’s why I think it would suit you,” he finishes with another big smile. “I could be completely wrong, of course,” he adds, gesticulating dismissively and picking up his glass to sip at his drink.

Jungkook turns towards the bartender, ordering just that.

“Good choice,” the man grins. Then, he offers his bare wrist to Jungkook. “I’m Namjoon by the way.” 

The gesture takes Jungkook completely by surprise: it’s the kind of greeting one does to someone of a higher rank, to let oneself be scented and signaling submission. He gapes at the hand for a few seconds before shaking himself out of it. He’s going to get exposed if he keeps acting like a deer caught in the headlights.

Taking Namjoon’s wrist in his hand, he lifts it up to his face, taking a polite sniff from his gland there. His scent is subdued, earthy with subtle tones of pine and eucalyptus. It reminds Jungkook of summers by the sea with his family. Comforting. Definitely a beta.

Namjoon’s eyes glint when Jungkook looks up at them again, offering his name in exchange, and they smile at each other. Jungkook feels an instantaneous connection, which is strange because it rarely happens with people he doesn’t know. The flirting Namjoon has done certainly can’t be classified as particularly original, but Jungkook is oddly pleased with it. He also loves a man who is knowledgeable about stuff; call it a competence kink.

Maybe it’s just because Namjoon looks hot and is exactly what Jungkook likes in a man: big, tall, broad, blond, with a sparkling smile. And thighs.

“I haven’t seen you around here before, and I would have noticed,” Namjoon says, leaning against the counter and tilting his head slightly. 

“First time,” Jungkook responds, then immediately adds, “First time in this bar, I mean. I go to plenty of clubs,” he looks away, busying his nervous hands with a black napkin.

“I bet,” Namjoon leans closer and his grounding scent envelops Jungkook, calming him down easily. “You see, that’s not how it should be done,” Namjoon continues, jerking his head towards the bartender, who is energetically crushing the lime with the sugar and mint leaves. “Mint leaves are very delicate,” Namjoon explains, his hand resting gently on Jungkook’s forearm, as if wanting him to pay closer attention. The touch sends a slight shiver down Jungkook’s spine. “Knowing how to treat the ingredients is as important as knowing the recipe. You need to discern when to be forceful and when to be delicate. Mint leaves need a gentle hand. They need to be caressed so they release their scent, not crushed.” Namjoon’s thumb comes down and brushes against Jungkook’s bare wrist.

Jungkook holds his breath as goosebumps erupt on his skin, up his arm and down his chest. He lifts his head slightly. They’re so close, he feels like he’s going to overheat. Namjoon’s eyes sparkle, his smiling mouth looking plush. Would it be too soon to kiss him? Would it be too forward? He has never done anything like this.

“What happens?” Jungkook croaks, then clears his voice, blushing slightly at Namjoon’s knowing smirk. “What happens if you crush the mint?” he asks again.

“It turns bitter. Ruins the balance of the ingredients,” Namjoon murmurs. Jungkook can feel the warmth of Namjoon's body against his thigh, impossible to ignore.

"That would be a shame," Jungkook says, his voice low. He licks his lips, suddenly they feel very dry. He can't explain the attraction he’s feeling. Of course, this man is attractive. Of course he’s hitting on Jungkook pretty shamelessly, and that tends to always get him riled up.

But there's something more he can't quite place. Maybe it's the quiet confidence. Maybe it's the kind eyes Namjoon has. Or maybe it's because he smells so different from anything Jungkook is used to, and yet so familiar.

The bartender places the glass in front of Jungkook and Namjoon regards him with a slightly disappointed expression.

"Are you being a nerd about cocktails again?" a voice behind them asks.

Jungkook has to disentangle himself from Namjoon, their bodies having become too close to turn around without knocking into each other.

"I was just illustrating the art of making a mojito," he hears Namjoon say pleasantly, as he moves away slightly. Jungkook instantly misses his heat.

The woman in front of them rolls her eyes to the sky so hard Jungkook fears she's gonna hurt herself. She is petite but looks fierce, with shiny leather boots, pants, and a tight matte corset that barely holds her chest in. Her long black hair almost brushes her hips. The smile on her cherry lips cuts like a knife.

"And who says this young man here is interested?" her eyebrows go up, her eyes full of mirth. Seems like the two of them are really familiar with each other. "Just because something is fascinating to you doesn't mean it is for other people. Actually," she adds on a second thought, "usually it's quite the contrary!"

Namjoon laughs, leaning slightly back, and Jungkook stares, fascinated, at the long expanse of his neck. A good, strong neck.

"I swear he looked interested, he even asked a question!" Namjoon jokes, lifting his hands in mock-surrender.

"Did he now?" the woman directs a sly smile to Jungkook who nods immediately.

"I, uhm. I liked it," Jungkook says, his voice a bit low so the woman has to come closer to hear him. Her scent is clear even from a little distance, no wrist-sniffing needed. She smells like jasmine and it's making Jungkook's mouth water a little bit with the intensity of it. The scent is really potent, sticking to the back of his tongue. He gulps heavily, a little thrill going through him at the realization that she's an alpha, the first alpha he’s met while out alone. Are these two together?

"Interesting," the woman crosses her arms on her chest, her forearm pressing against the corset and making the soft curves spill even more over the stiff leather. She smiles at Jungkook's wide eyes, her scent spiking.

"Hyejin, play nice," Namjoon murmurs, a purr in his voice.

"Yeah, okay," she huffs, relenting immediately and tossing her hair over her shoulder as she steps closer. "Nice to meet you," she adds without offering her wrist. She wiggles her way between them, leaning over the counter to order a drink, arching her back slightly as her upper body rests on the wooden surface.

Jungkook can't stop himself from looking, but he tries to do it respectfully. Her legs are extremely long for her short frame, with thin ankles and shapely thighs and a cute, round- He quickly lifts his gaze, but Namjoon has already caught him and smirks.

"How do you like it, Jungkook?" Namjoon asks and Jungkook sputters a bit.

"I'm- I... Sorry, I wasn't," he tries, but Namjoon just smiles wider.

"I meant the mojito. How do you like it?" Namjoon insists, looking like the Cheshire cat.

"Ah... it's... fine," Jungkook buries his face in the glass, hoping it's going to hide his blush.

"Namjoon, are you being mean to the little alpha?" Hyejin turns around with a tall, colourless drink in her hand. She sips at her straw, eyes flipping between them, entertained.

"Nah, that's your role," Namjoon hums, leaning over her to brush her hair out of her face, the gesture so intimate and casual that Jungkook has to look away.

So they really believe he's an alpha, he realizes, a thrill going down his back. The scent-blocker is working fine and his outfit does the rest. He can feel the uneasy sensation at the bottom of his gut easing a bit at the confirmation. He also feels a bit disappointed, though. He thought he had something going on with Namjoon, but if he's already mated he doesn't think he has a chance to stand up to a real alpha, especially _this_ alpha. She just looks feisty and dangerous.

"So, what is a youngling like you doing in a club all alone?" Hyejin nudges him with her knee, making Jungkook jump slightly. "When I was your age we would only go out in packs," she explains.

“I’m twenty-three!” Jungkook exclaims.

“Whatever.”

Behind her, Namjoon huffs. "He's not alone," he offers. "He's with us."

"Oh? You already adopted him?" Hyejin jokes, looking towards Namjoon with sparkling eyes.

"Just saying I'm looking out for him," Namjoon sniffs.

"I don't think he needs looking out for," Hyejin considers Jungkook's body with a tilt of her head. "The guy's got some guns on him," she continues, squeezing Jungkook's arm.

"You alphas, always thinking about brute force," Namjoon sighs as if he’s had this conversation multiple times, finishing his drink. "There's more to life than 'muscles'," he points out.

"Don't hear you complaining when I murder you at the gym." Hyejin winks at him before she laughs. A wonderful laugh, deep and attractive. Jungkook finds himself naturally smiling along with her.

"She's a personal trainer," Namjoon explains, which makes Jungkook look at her with new found awe and also a bit of dread. She looks even more scary now.

"I just wanted to check out a new club, my friends weren't up to it, so I came alone." Jungkook goes back to the original question, shrugging like it's nothing.

"Well, that's gutsy of you. I like it." Hyejin's smile is softer now, the teasing glint almost gone from her eyes. "What else do you like, Jungkook? Beside mojitos and my hunting partner." She tilts her eyebrow, the gentle moment already gone.

Jungkook almost chokes on the last of his cocktail. "Hu-hunting partner?" he coughs a little.

Hyejin smiles, her pointer finger brushing up the condensation on her glass. "What do you think me and Namjoon are to each other?"

"I... mh, I thought you were mates," Jungkook stumbles a little, feeling put under the spotlight.

Hyejin and Namjoon burst out laughing, making Jungkook stiffen in his seat.

"Sorry, Jungkook. We're not making fun of you." Namjoon comes closer, resting a calming hand on Jungkook's arm. His fresh and woodsy smell wraps around Jungkook, who inhales it deeply.

"No, we're not together, Jungkook. We have an... arrangement," Hyejin explains. "We like an array of things and we found that if we work together we're more likely to get them," she smiles, leaning against Jungkook's side. "Namjoon knows what I like and I know what he likes. We rarely get it wrong, and he definitely hasn't tonight," she murmurs, looking up at him, her eyes heavy with makeup and intent.

This is certainly not how Jungkook imagined hunting would go. This… this feels safer than what his fantasies entail. More normal. Not that different from what he’s used to with omegas, but at the same time something else entirely. Their scent, for one, is thrilling, dangerous, alluring.

"B-but. But, alphas and alphas are not supposed to-" Jungkook blurts out, still a bit amazed at the spin this evening has taken.

"I don't care about that," Hyejin shakes her head and moves her hand as if to shoo away the very thought. Jungkook stares at her for a bit, speechless. Her skin is glistening in the low lights of the club, her face so lovely, surrounded by the long dark hair, red lips, white teeth. He kind of wants her to eat him.

_What?_ Jungkook's thoughts stumble slightly at the same time as he loses his balance on the stool, sliding forwards in her arms. She catches him, her hands firm around his waist, still gazing at him. Her strong scent fills Jungkook's nostrils, making him feel dizzy. A sudden surge of want courses through him as he breathes her in.

"Is that a yes?" she smirks, gently letting go. Jungkook doesn't feel confused at all about what he wants. Whatever she is offering, he wants it. But… What if they find out he's hiding his rank and they don't want him anymore? He hesitates for a moment more, and Hwasa takes a step back. "Hey, we don't need to do anything you don't want to. How about a dance?" she offers slowly, letting Jungkook breathe.

Jungkook blinks a couple of times, trying to clear his head.

“Yeah, a dance would be nice,” he smiles, taking the hand she extends towards him.

Hyejin drags him into the crowd, the symphony of scents making Jungkook feel light-headed again.

They start to dance, Jungkook being a bit awkward and feeling too sober for it, their hands clasped together and moving in the air. Surprisingly, she starts to dance silly, making Jungkook laugh. They go on like that for a while, all goofy moves, and Jungkook can feel himself relax. She scrunches up her face and sways her hips exaggeratedly, and when she giggles, she falls into Jungkook’s arms who hugs her closer. 

His fingers run lightly down her back, feeling the rough leather under the tips of them, the warmth of her body seeping through it. She runs hotter than Jungkook, the natural temperature of alphas being higher than an omegas’, and she feels like hot coals in Jungkook’s embrace, lighting something up inside him.

She lifts her head, her smile not that playful anymore, and rests her hands on Jungkook’s chest. Her nails are long, black and sparkly, making Jungkook shiver as she runs them gently over the exposed part of his skin.

Their movements slow down as their bodies get closer. Her scent is all he can smell now, everything about her soaked with the sweet, intoxicating flower essence. Hwasa presses herself closer, letting Jungkook feel her soft curves against him, deliciously giving against his lean body. She smiles again as she moves a hand up and around his neck. Jungkook holds his breath, thinking she’s going to kiss him. But she just rests her thumb against his jaw, stroking gently.

Her eyes are burning as she gets on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear. Jungkook’s hands slip lower, grazing her ass. She doesn’t seem bothered by it. 

“Why are you wearing a scent-blocker?” she murmurs, the puffs of air escaping her lips making Jungkook’s breath flutter. “Want to smell you,” she almost growls, pushing her body back into his hands.

Jungkook gasps, unable to keep it in, grabbing her harder and drawing her nearer, bodies glued, not remotely interested in dancing anymore.

He brushes her hair away from her face and lets his fingers linger in it, savouring the soft silkiness of it. She tilts her head up higher, with a look almost like a challenge, and Jungkook tries to summon all his courage to go in, brush his lips against that deadly looking mouth.

“How about some fresh air,” Namjoon’s voice breaks the spell, his hands resting on both their backs. Hyejin’s intense gaze still stays on Jungkook for a few seconds, then she smiles and steps back, accepting Namjoon’s invitation.

The night air is chilly and feels sweet in Jungkook’s lungs after the almost suffocating club smells. The three of them huddle together as Hyejin lights up a thin cigar and Namjoon chats with Jungkook. After a while, a big alpha joins them, apparently familiar with the couple.

“Name’s Taewoo,” he says, looking at Jungkook with a tight smile. He looks drunk and sways a little when he turns around as he hears the club’s door slamming.

Two omegas are stepping out and walking near their group, their status clear by the smaller frame of their bodies, clean faces and delicate fruity scents. Their heads are tilted together, talking animatedly between them. The night breeze moves their skirts gently, naked legs on display. Jungkook wonders how they’re not cold.

Taewoo tuts disapprovingly. “I swear to God, omegas being out alone at this hour, dressed like that!” He slurs, then shakes his head. “You just have to wonder if they don’t _want_ to get into trouble, really.”

Jungkook freezes, the shock of the words rendering him speechless for a moment. Taewoo goes on, looking back at them as if it’s clear he’s saying what everyone’s thinking. "I think each rank should have its own role, you know? That way people are happier, they know what's expected of them and what their place is," he shrugs. “Instead, they want to be different. They want to be _free_ to do what they want? Well, I think they need to be ready to pay the consequences.”

“What the fuck is your problem, man?” Namjoon hisses, his voice low. Jungkook can feel the danger even if his body language is still somewhat relaxed. Is he going to pick a fight with an alpha?

“Hey, not saying all omegas are like that! I have plenty of omega friends and they are respectable and normal people!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Namjoon growls, moving closer. The hair on Jungkook’s nape stands up, the air becoming electric between the two men.

Hyejin rests a hand on Namjoon’s arm, stepping between them. “I think you should leave, Taewoo,” she says calmly.

“What? Why? People aren't allowed to have an opinion anymore?” he spits.

Hyejin exhales the last smoke of her cigar, dropping it on the ground and stomping it out easily with the tip of her shiny shoe. “You think you’re a big alpha for spitting your ‘opinions’ as if they were the truth. In fact, you just act like a pathetic little pup in search of attention,” she says, straightening out her shoulders. Even if she’s considerably shorter than the other alpha, Jungkook can see him retreat, frowning. “I don’t care for your words, I don’t care for your person, and frankly I don’t care for your stench either. Leave us now and don’t let me see you look at those omegas again or I’ll rip your throat out.”

Taewoo looks like he wants to respond but Hyejin puts her hands firmly on her hips, stepping forward. “Go on, git!” she says forcefully, making him turn on his heels and flee. She keeps her stance for a few moments more, and Jungkook realizes he had been holding his breath the whole time. He relaxes when she turns around, her face sombre.

“What a fucking piece of shit,” she murmurs to herself, Jungkook surprised by her cussing after the cool facade she had put on during the fight with the other alpha. “I’m really sorry you had to witness that, Jungkook. That is not how alphas in this neighborhood usually behave,” she explains, as if Taewoo had tarnished the good reputation of the district. “I hate to act like a pack leader, but these dickheads only understand that kind of talk,” she explains tiredly. “Let’s go home, mh? Namjoon, I’m sick of this shit club,” she adds tiredly, resting her hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, looking vulnerable for the first time.

“Of course, I’ll go pick up our things,” Namjoon replies with a quick pat of his hand on her arm and a smile.

“Do you want to come with, Jungkook? We can talk some more,” she smiles, some of her previous playfulness coming back. “Only if you feel like it, of course.”

Jungkook feels a pang of excitement in his belly at the thought of being alone with her and Namjoon. This is not how he imagined the evening would go, this is even better. And for some reason he feels absolutely safe with the couple, he wants to get to know them better. Especially after they fought that patronizing, sexist prick. “Yeah, I’d love to,” he replies, trying not to sound too eager.

When Namjoon comes back with their coats, Jungkook can hear rumbling in the distance.

“You guys need a ride?” Hyejin turns to the two omegas, who are still talking among themselves. They stop and look at her carefully for a moment, then at each other and they seem to reach an understanding without having to say a word.

“Yeah, actually. If you could drop us at the train station?” One of them asks, her voice soft.

“It’s on our way. Come on,” Hyejin nods and guides them to her car. 

Jungkook squeezes into the back seats with the two girls, their sweet scents feeling like home after a long evening of being out of his depth. They smile shyly at him and they all fall into a comfortable silence, looking out at the lights of the street.

After dropping the girls off at the station, Hyejin drives them to their neighbourhood, sighing deeply when she can’t seem to find a place to park.

“I hate this fucking block, why did I pick a house here, of all places? Why?” she groans exasperatedly as she peers out the window, hoping for a free spot. Right on cue, it starts to rain heavily.

“You love this neighborhood, Hyejin,” Namjoon murmurs with a smile. Evidently it’s something they’ve talked about many times.

“Why did you let me take the car then?” She continues, her tone going up in frustration.

“Yeah, my fault,” Namjoon laughs. “Look! That one’s leaving,” he cries out, pointing to a car that’s backing out of a parking spot.

By now, the rain is starting to pour, occasional flashes of lighting illuminating the street. They run for the house, but when they get there they’re already soaked. Hyejin laughs, her chest heaving from the mad dash, her long hair sticking to her face and her frame. Her makeup, though, is still miraculously intact.

“Ah, I fucking hate storms,” she says as she opens the elevator door with a key. Jungkook shuffles inside, awkwardly standing in a corner as he drips water on the carpeted floor. His clothes are sticking to his frame uncomfortably, and as he tries to move his shirt it makes a wet sucking noise that causes Namjoon to chuckle. 

Jungkook lifts his head and finds both of them looking at him with heated eyes, gazing at his body with intent. Jungkook blinks for a few seconds, and when he inclines his head back, showing his neck as he rests against the elevator’s wall, he can see the flash of hunger in Hyejin’s eyes. It makes him shiver with anticipation.

The elevator stops at the floor with a soft ding. “Let’s get out of these wet clothes,” Hyejin murmurs as she exits directly into her apartment. She starts undoing her corset as she walks, evidently putting on a show. Her skin is tan and shining with moisture, soft looking in the dim light. Her muscles move precisely as she disentangles the laces behind her back expertly.

“Are you coming?” Namjoon’s voice wakes him up from his reverie, and Jungkook realizes that he’s still standing inside the elevator. He rushes out of it, only to stop when he steps on Hyejin’s apparently expensive wooden flooring.

“I- uhm, I don’t want to get everything wet,” Jungkook murmurs.

Namjoon grins, and he takes off his shirt in a quick fluid gesture as he walks towards the kitchen, the sudden expanse of skin leaving Jungkook gaping a little. “She’s gonna get us some towels.”

Jungkook quickly regains his composure, tearing his eyes away and concentrating on the apartment. It looks lush, with designer furniture and soft lightning. Big windows through which he can see the city, the thunderstorm having moved away already.

Hyejin comes back into the living room, her clubbing clothes gone and replaced with an oversized shirt. Jungkook can’t see any other piece of clothing on her, her long legs out on display. He faintly prays she has pants underneath that, his brain already going into overdrive. She’s tying her hair up in a bun, a towel on her shoulder, as she calmly steps towards Jungkook.

She beckons with her pointer finger, a grin on her face, and Jungkook obediently leans forward so she can push the soft towel over his hair. She gently dries it, then goes down to brush over his neck and his ruined makeup, her eyes never leaving his face. Jungkook sighs, the delicate treatment calming his mounting excitement.

“Do you want to take this off?” Hyejin murmurs, tugging lightly at Jungkook’s soaked shirt. He nods, grabbing the hem and lifting the wet fabric off his skin. The movement brings a whiff of his scent into the air and he freezes. 

He can see Hyejin’s eyes go wide as she grasps the towel closer to her chest in shock. The water and the fact that she brushed the towel over his neck must have wiped off the scent-blocker, he realizes panickedly as his fleeing instincts kick in.

“What’s going on?” Namjoon asks, coming back from the kitchen with a steaming mug.

“He… uhm-” Hyejin gulps, her nostrils flaring as she takes in Jungkook’s scent, wafting through the apartment.

Namjoon seems to catch up quickly and he immediately lifts his hands in a calming gesture. “Woah there. Jungkook you smell super distressed. Also like an omega. What?”

“I… I’m sorry,” Jungkook mumbles, clutching the wet shirt to his chest, feeling more exposed than he ever has in his life. They’re gonna throw him out now that they know. “I- uh. I was wearing a scent-b-blocker,” he stumbles, feeling like his heart is going to explode out of his chest. “I didn’t. I just… I wanted to go out and…”

“Hey, hey, it’s okay…” Namjoon interrupts him with a soft voice. “You don’t need to justify yourself.”

“You’re an omega,” Hyejin blurts out, her face still in awe. “How did I not realize?”

“Well, he doesn’t look like one. And I guess he was wearing a pretty potent scent-blocker,” Namjoon shrugs. “Must be, because your scent is really strong,” he adds, sniffing the air again. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mislead you. I’m gonna go,” Jungkook says, his face turned down, incapable of bearing their surprised stares any longer. He goes to put his shirt back on, but Hyejin’s hand on his forearm stops him.

“Don’t,” she says, her voice low. Jungkook looks up, her eyes have softened in a small smile. “You don’t need to go. If you don’t want to. We like you,” she says, turning towards Namjoon who nods in agreement. “We don’t care about ranks.”

Jungkook blinks for a few seconds, trying to calm down his laboured breathing. “You mean it?”

“Yeah, of course,” Hyejin smiles.

“You smell amazing,” Namjoon adds, Jungkook can see that his eyes have darkened and it sends a jolt of excitement through him. 

“Okay,” Jungkook lets go of the breath he was holding and relaxes a bit, his arms going down along his body. “Can I, uhm…” he points towards the towel in Hyejin’s hands and she immediately hands it out. Jungkook carefully drags it along his chest, aware of how the other two are staring at him, just the fact of being bare in front of them sending a small thrill through his body.

Hyejin gasps suddenly, her hands tightening on the hem of her shirt. “I’m gonna… go get you a shirt,” she blurts and stomps away. Jungkook looks after her in amazement.

  
“What happened?”

“Your scent changed,” Namjoon explains with a smile. “You don’t smell upset anymore, more like…” he adds, stepping closer, “turned on. It’s really hot.”

Jungkook gulps, reminding himself that betas and alphas have a more sensitive nose than most omegas, able to detect the smallest inflection in mood scents.

Hyejin comes back with two large shirts, which she throws at them. “Please cover up,” she huffs. “I can’t think with you two looking like that.”

Namjoon laughs loudly, sliding the soft cotton over his head. “Let’s sit down?” he suggests, gesturing towards the couches.

“My pants are wet too,” Jungkook points out.

“Guess you’ll have to take them off.” Namjoon tips his head as his fingers travel lower down his chest, a little smirk on his lips. Then, he bends down to do exactly that with his jeans. As if nothing happened, Namjoon tugs at the elastic of his underwear’s legs, smacking it loudly against his thighs, and steps away.

Jungkook looks up at the ceiling, silently counting to five in order to try and get his heartbeat under control. Freaking thighs. Giant ones. So solid. He doesn’t know which set of legs he likes more inside this house. With a deep breath, he undoes his pants and steps awkwardly out of them, resting them on a chair.

He tentatively steps towards the nearest couch, his arms crossed over his crotch, feeling unsure again. He sits quickly, dragging a big pillow over himself to cover his legs. Namjoon smiles beatifically at him, sitting with his legs naturally open, arms resting on the back of the couch.

“Why do you smell distressed again?” Hyejin asks, coming back from the kitchen with water bottles and plopping herself beside Jungkook. Her shirt rides up her legs and Jungkook can’t help but stare. No pants in sight. Maybe they’re just extremely short shorts?

“I’m ok,” he murmurs.

“I’m sorry if this is awkward, Jungkook. You can still go home after you’ve dried up a bit if you want. I’ll call you a taxi,” she says with a frown.

“No! I’m- it’s just. I’ve never done this,” he explains, fiddling with the corner of his pillow.

“We can tell,” Namjoon hums gently. Jungkook smiles tentatively.

“Why did you come to the club tonight?” Hyejin asks, leaning back against the soft couch, eyeing him curiously.

“I don’t know, I’ve always had this… urge. This drive to just. Explore.” Jungkook shakes his head. “I know how that sounds, what people think about omegas that act like that. Like I’m looking for trouble, but it’s not that. I just… you know? I want to be free to do whatever I want. To experience something if it makes me curious,” his voice drifts off. "Is that so wrong?"

“It sounds pretty normal to me,” Namjoon shrugs.

Jungkook snorts. “You’re clearly not an omega. These things are not really regarded as desirable for my rank,” he points out, still looking down.

“So? Who fucking cares about what’s ‘desirable’,” Hyejin says forcefully. “What if we start to say that being whatever the hell you want is desirable? What if living your truth is sexy? What if - hear me out - what makes you attractive is not what society expects from you but what makes you really happy?”

Jungkook smiles, lifting his head. He’s met with Hyejin’s fiery gaze and Namjoon’s gentle stare. “That’s a lovely dream,” Jungkook murmurs.

“Listen,” Hyejin says, resting her hand over Jungkook's, her nails tracing over the rings on his fingers. “I’m not saying society is going to magically change. I’m just saying... find your niche. I swear to you that there are people out there who will appreciate you for what you are. All of you. Your happiness is worth losing some assholes on the way.”

Jungkook nods, lowering his head again, feeling like his chest is tightening up. “Thank you,” he murmurs.

Hyejin makes a strange noise on the back of her throat. “I know this is very forward and I’ve been trying to keep myself back, but... can I scent you? You are an omega in my house and you smell distressed, I need to…” she trails off, squeezing Jungkook’s hand harder. “You can… you can say no,” she nods in a bit of a daze even as she comes closer, kneeling on the couch.

“Yes, please,” Jungkook says, his heartbeat skyrocketing again. Hyejin takes his head between her hands and smiles at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Jungkook sees something bounce underneath her shirt. She isn’t wearing a bra - his lizard brain offers helpfully.

“You’re so beautiful,” she whispers, her jasmine scent enveloping Jungkook like a warm blanket. She moves slowly, getting closer, kissing his cheek. Then, she noses along his jaw, under his ear, brushing her neck against him. Jungkook holds his breath, the intimate contact sending shivers of pleasure down his body. He relaxes against the couch, his arms falling open at both sides of his legs. “Smell so good,” Hyejin continues, brushing her lips against his scent gland, hot breath caressing his skin.

Jungkook squirms slightly, getting ticklish on a particular side of his neck, his hand coming up to cup her hip. She hums and shuffles closer, her body resting against Jungkook’s side, hot even through their clothes. Her scent is making him dizzy, quickly erasing all his inhibitions, his body loosening up. He gasps as she slowly licks his neck.

“Hyejin,” Namjoon murmurs, his low voice echoing through the room and snapping them out of it.

“Sorry,” she whispers, moving away at once. Jungkook misses her warmth immediately, whining sadly at the back of his throat, his eyes feeling heavy with pleasure.

“You consented to scenting, nothing more,” Namjoon points out with a smile.

“What if I want more,” Jungkook whispers, his body feeling like putty on the couch.

“Then we will give you whatever you want,” Namjoon hums, sitting up, his elbows coming to rest on his knees.

“What do you want?” Hyejin asks, kneeling with her hands demurely on her thighs.

Jungkook takes a breath, letting his head thump back against the headrest. “Will you kiss me?” He’s aware of how he must be looking, naked and vulnerable, his neck exposed.

Hyejin doesn’t give him time to become self-conscious about it. She pushes her lips immediately over his, licking inside with her hands in his hair. There’s nothing gentle about it anymore- it’s forceful, it’s powerful, it’s claiming. Jungkook loves it. He keens, his arm going around her torso to drag her closer.

Hyejin kicks the pillow on his lap to the floor with urgency, Jungkook’s embrace tightening as he draws her to straddle him. They move together, searching for more friction, more wetness, learning their rhythm. 

Jungkook’s hands slide down her back, hesitating for only a moment before cupping her ass. The lace he feels simultaneously makes him feel relieved - she _is_ wearing something underneath the oversized shirt - and makes him moan with helplessness. He squeezes the soft flesh in his hands, enjoying the give and Hyejin’s breath stuttering against his mouth.

She grinds down, the brush against his cock making him gasp quietly. Smiling against his lips, Hyejin drags her nails along his ribs, making him shiver violently under her. 

“Let me see,” he murmurs, pushing her shirt up to look at her underwear. They're pink, with purple roses embroidered all along the edge, shockingly delicate in comparison to her previous aggressive outfit. Jungkook feels dizzy.

“You like it?” Hyejin smiles, holding her shirt up to let him watch as she rotates her hips slightly in his lap. Her lipstick is starting to smear, making him want to ruin it further.

He exhales slowly, his hands traveling up her thighs that are scalding under his skin, unable to look away from her soft stomach and beautiful tapered waist.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom,” Namjoon suggests, appearing all of a sudden beside them and dragging Hyejin up.

“So forceful, Namjoonie,” she giggles, leaning against him, and he growls softly as he grabs the back of her legs and picks her up.

“You coming?” Namjoon throws over his shoulder at Jungkook as he makes his way out of the living room, balancing a delighted Hyejin in his arms. Jungkook stays on the couch a little longer, a little dazed with how turned on he feels.

The scents of the couple are making him feel fuzzy and warm, ready to submit. It’s not a sensation he has felt often before, and usually he doesn’t like it, but with them he just wants to throw away all his reservations and give himself up completely. It’s a strange feeling, the intensity of it scares him somewhat. But it also excites him.

He stands up on uncertain legs, going through the door he saw Namjoon take, following the soft sounds he hears coming from the bedroom. When he gets to it, he sees that Hyejin has Namjoon naked on the bed, his head sharply dragged back by her small fist grasping his hair. He’s panting heavily as she lays quick little bites and kisses over his neck, whispering something in his ear. They make an interesting picture- Namjoon so big and physically imposing, reduced to a naked wiggling mess by this tiny woman in a ridiculously huge shirt.

Jungkook gets closer, his eyes glued to Namjoon’s body, drinking in every shiver, twitch and jump in his muscles. He looks delectable, ready to be worshipped. Jungkook wants to kiss every inch of his body, he will if Namjoon allows him to.

Hyejin's jasmine scent hits him as usual, softening something inside him but making him feel bolder at the same time. He slides his hands around her waist, holding her against his body. She stops, her mouth coming away from Namjoon’s neck who moans, opening his eyes. Jungkook draws her away, making her straighten up, guiding her head backwards to kiss her.

Her mouth tastes muskier from where she was lapping at Namjoon’s scent gland, her lips puffier than before. She pushes back, her ass pressing against Jungkook’s hard cock, sliding over it teasingly. Jungkook holds his breath as his hand gently circles her neck, then goes lower, cupping one of her breasts. Wonderful, soft, supple warmth in his hand, so delicate, so full.

Hyejin bites his lip and he holds her tighter, then moves to push her on the bed beside Namjoon. She looks slowly over her shoulder, staring at him intently as if waiting to see what he’s going to do, goading him on.

Reverently, he pushes her shirt up, admiring the expanse of her tan skin, brushing his open hands over it, kissing along her spine. She arches under his lips murmuring low encouragements as he slowly moves down towards the edge of her panties. He straightens up, in a forceful movement he drags her back against him, grinding himself over the delicate lace, breathing heavily by now.

With a grin, she moves her ass along his length. “Is this what you want?” she says roughly. “Is this what you think is gonna happen?” Hyejin provokes, bouncing hard against him and laughing.

Jungkook, horny and confused, looks up to her, his brain only focused on getting her naked and ready for him.

Hyejin giggles again, pushing him away as she turns around and hops down the bed, a spring in her step as she walks towards her wardrobe. She takes out something black and Jungkook is confused for a moment. Then she turns around, the thing dangling from her hand, and he understands.

It’s a strap-on. A leather strap-on with two harnesses, small round studs over the hip belts and a black, curved dildo in the middle. Jungkook gapes.

"This is the reward for good boys. Are you good?"

Jungkook doesn't move, too surprised to register the question, but out of the corner of his eye he sees Namjoon nod fervently.

Hyejin laughs loudly. "Namjoon! What a nice puppy. But I wasn't talking to you, sweetheart," she giggles and runs her free hand through his hair. Then, she turns towards Jungkook. "You want to touch it?"

Jungkook reaches out tentatively, his fingers brushing over the veined silicone length, not too long, not too wide, just curved enough. A shiver runs down his back, imagining how it would feel inside him. 

“Why don’t you get on all fours for me, beautiful boy? And take that shirt off.” Hyejin tosses the strap on the bed and gently brushes her fingers through Jungkook’s hair, scratching his scalp pleasantly. Jungkook goes easily, the thrill of being on display like that giving his body a jolt. He can feel his erection against his stomach, straining to get out of its confines, the slick between his legs making him slippery.

The first kiss, on the base of his neck, makes him jump. Hyejin giggles, the hot breath from her mouth hitting his sensitive skin, but she doesn’t stop, her lips going down and down as she kisses along his spine. Her hands caress him continuously, strokes so long and hot he feels like he’s being touched everywhere. When she gets to his underwear, starting to lower it down slowly, two fingers hook under Jungkook’s chin to lift up his face. It’s Namjoon, sitting in front of him, smiling sweetly.

“Can I kiss you?” he asks, and Jungkook is nodding even before he finishes the question. He eagerly leans forward, Namjoon cupping his nape as he laughs against Jungkook’s mouth at his enthusiasm. He kisses much more gently than Hwasa, slow and deep. Jungkook gets lost in it, on Namjoon’s plush lips, his tongue, the way his big hand holds him close.

Hyejin finishes lowering his underwear and suddenly Jungkook hears the unmistakable click of a lube bottle being open. He gasps in Namjoon’s mouth, freezing for a second, but immediately Hyejin’s wet hand closes around his hard cock and he groans loudly. His body arches at the sudden touch, hips pushing back.

“Cute,” Hyejin murmurs, pumping him with her loose fist just a couple of times before letting him go. “Namjoon,” she calls and he hums against Jungkook’s lips, as if reluctant to stop. “Namjoon,” she says again, a bit louder, “can you open him up for me?”

Jungkook holds his breath as Namjoon looks at him, dark eyes, bruised lips. “Of course,” he says with a last peck to Jungkook’s mouth.

Jungkook feels his head spin, the arousal mounting inside him to explosive levels as he keeps himself still on the bed, waiting for them to shift their positions. Namjoon’s hands cover his asscheeks and he pushes him forward. Jungkook tilts down, arms on the mattress, head laying over them, his ass still in the air. The bed dips slightly when Hyejin sits by his head, petting his hair as he pants, closing his eyes, feeling Namjoon’s hands explore him and starting to brush over his entrance.

Jungkook gasps when Namjoon's thumb circles him, then slowly starts to push in, the slick making the slide easy. This is far from his first rodeo, but he has never felt so turned on, the smell of Hyejin giving him a head high he’s never experienced before. He clutches at her legs, desperately trying to find a way to ground himself as Namjoon starts to move his finger inside him.

Hyejin coos. "Oh, the baby is feeling good," she says, her tone a little mocking as her fingers brush Jungkook's hair away from his sweaty face. "You look really pretty like that, all spread out for us," she continues, nails gently scraping over his neck and making Jungkook's body tremble. He feels his cock jump against his stomach, smearing it with lube and precome. "Getting ready for my cock," Hyejin goes on and Jungkook moans, brushing his face against the cool comforter and pushing back against Namjoon's hand, the pressure inside him delicious.

"Are you sure you want it?" Hyejin's tone of voice is gentle, searching for confirmation.

"Ye-es," Jungkook's voice stutters as Namjoon brushes over a particularly good spot inside him and he blushes at how breathy and high-pitched it came out.

"Good," Hyejin says with a smile. "We like enthusiastic consent," she adds, standing up.

Jungkook immediately misses the softness of her underneath his hands, the floral scent still all over him and inside his nostrils. He hears some clinks and turns his head to look at her as she gets ready for him. She looks over her shoulder with a smirk, slowly lowering her panties that rustle on the floor. The shirt is long enough that Jungkook doesn't get a glimpse at her bare ass, and he whines a little at the lost view.

She chuckles, coming closer to pick up the strap-on from the bed, her long legs shifting apart as she calmly sorts the harnesses. The fact that he knows she's naked under that thin barrier of fabric is making Jungkook go insane. He wants to see, to touch, to...

Namjoon takes his finger out and goes in with two, making Jungkook arch on the bed beautifully, forgetting everything he was thinking about.

"Touch yourself," Hyejin says to him and he gapes for a moment. She smiles. "Do it, sweet boy, I want to see you squirm."

Jungkook shifts his weight on his right arm and shoulder, lowering his hand. He hisses as soon as he wraps his fingers around himself, already too worked up. Little pained _ah, ah_ 's leave his lips as his knees come together, squeezing his legs with the intensity of the pleasure, pressing Namjoon's fingers inside him at the same time.

"Don't come yet," Hyejin's voice makes its way through the cloud of pleasure that fogs his brain and he opens his eyes, seeing that she has stepped inside the strap-on and is now adjusting the harnesses around her hips. The contrast between her soft skin and the rough black leather is incredible to see, and he's so taken with it that for a moment he stops stroking himself.

Namjoon kisses the small of his back, his fingers squelching with the amount of slick that is starting to ooze from his hole. "I think he's ready," he murmurs against his skin, taking a gentle bite at his asscheek that makes Jungkook yelp in delight. “He smells so good.”

"Will you kiss him some more, Joon-ah? Get him nice and relaxed," Jungkook hears Hyejin say. Namjoon's scent surrounds him once more as he lifts Jungkook’s face to look at him. The step is entirely useless, seeing how wet Jungkook is already, but it’s nice that they want him to feel ready.

"You're all flushed," Namjoon murmurs, his thumbs running along Jungkook's cheeks as he brings him closer. Jungkook gladly straightens up, his arms going around Namjoon's shoulders as he slumps against his muscular chest, his trembling mouth looking for Namjoon's lips immediately.

Namjoon drags him closer with a moan, their chests sticking together as his tongue brushes against Jungkook's with urgency. The woodsy scent of him slows Jungkook down, but the need he feels doesn't rest. He squirms against Namjoon until he can get close enough to grind his aching cock against his thigh.

Immediately, he feels Hyejin's fingers around his hips, dragging him back.

"Don't get too enthusiastic now," she jokes, pushing him down again so he's in his previous position, her knees making him open his legs wider. He feels the slippery length of the dildo slide against his crack and he holds his breath. Hyejin takes her time though, playing with it, circling and putting the smallest bit of pressure against Jungkook's entrance, slapping his cheeks with a laugh.

Jungkook pushes back with a whine that makes her laugh again, but she stops teasing him and holds his hips tighter. The slide in is wet and easy, Namjoon's fingers having done all the work Jungkook needed to relax his muscles. 

As Hyejin starts to move, Jungkook feels every vein on the dildo drag inside him, the stimulation heavenly. He braces himself against the bed, already close to that brink that always leads him irresistibly to his orgasm. He can feel it mounting from the tip of his feet up his legs, turning him into jelly.

"’S good," he whispers, his mouth hanging open, drooling slightly on the bed with each sound Hyejin tears from him.

"Feeling good, little one?" Namjoon hums gently, his big hands brushing up his back and down, kneading his shoulders with his thumbs.

" _Fuck_ ," Jungkook can't form any real thoughts, not right now, not while being railed by the sexiest alpha.

Namjoon chuckles as he shuffles to sit closer. "You look so hot," he continues, laying slightly back on his hands, his weight shifting on the mattress. Jungkook lifts his eyes, looking over Namjoon's strong thigh and stopping at his thick, lovely dick. It rests on Namjoon's left hip, slightly curved, skin tanned at the base and going pink at the head.

Jungkook drags himself up just enough to climb over those thighs and lets his face fall down against Namjoon's crotch, mouthing at his cock a bit aimlessly. His hands come up to hold himself still, Hwasa's thrusts threatening to dislodge him from his position.

Namjoon gently cups his head, guiding him closer, and Jungkook takes his cockhead in his mouth, moaning as he sucks gently, too worked up to blow him properly. He arches his body, pushing back against Hyejin’s quickening hips. 

Her small hand closes around Jungkook’s dick, skin drenched in lube, the sounds making his eyes roll up. He moans loudly, Namjoon’s cock escaping his lips in the meanwhile and his body locks as he comes, twitching hard in Hyejin’s hold. 

She slows down, murmuring praise as she strokes his sides and legs, letting him come down gently. Namjoon slips out from under Jungkook’s arms, leaving him to pant on the warm sheets. The smell of them is overwhelming in the room, Hyejin’s scent so high it’s almost rotten in its sweetness. 

“Namjoon, what?- _Ah_!” Jungkook hears Hyejin moan and at the same time her hips jump forward, making Jungkook groan in hyper-sensitivity. He slides down on the bed, the dildo slipping out of him, and he sluggishly turns around to see what’s happening.

Namjoon is kneeling behind Hyejin and holding her ass spread, his big hands almost encircling her hips, his face out of Jungkook’s view but it’s pretty clear from Hyejin’s face what’s happening. 

“Is that what you want?” she breathes, losing her balance for a moment and leaning on the bed, her face scrunched in pleasure. Jungkook can hear Namjoon pant against her skin, the wet sounds he makes when he licks between her legs rude and wonderful. Arousal, like a lightning bolt, goes through him again, his dick jerking feebly under him. 

Hyejin’s hand goes behind her to keep Namjoon’s head close as she straightens herself up again. “Lay back,” she orders, pushing Namjoon away and starting to undo the harnesses of her strap-on. Namjoon goes without a word, laying down silently, but Jungkook can see the rapid movement of his chest, his dick hard as a rock on his stomach. 

Jungkook lifts his foot and gently strokes Namjoon’s sweaty leg, making him look up from the bed. They smile at each other, right when Hyejin tosses the strap-on on the floor and turns around. She slowly crawls up Namjoon’s body, kissing here and there, biting. Namjoon’s leg kicks slightly when she starts biting up his neck, the pace still slow and purposeful. 

Namjoon puts his hands under her thighs, and her knees go over his shoulders, hips pausing over Namjoon’s face. She turns around, looking at Jungkook. “Baby, take notes,” she drawls, before sitting down on Namjoon’s waiting mouth.

Jungkook sees how her whole body trembles when Namjoon’s jaw starts to work, and he wishes he could see more of what is happening down there. She moves her hips in short grinds, moaning loudly. Then, she lifts up a bit and Jungkook has a few moments to take in Namjoon’s dazed face, his chin wet, tongue peaking out of his mouth, before Hyejin pushes back down. She pins Namjoon’s hands at both sides of his head, leaning forward to chase her orgasm, the sounds lewd. 

The scent is so strong, Jungkook almost tastes it in his mouth, and he pushes down on his cock that is already annoyingly hard again, not knowing if he’s allowed to touch himself.

Hyejin gasps like she’s in pain, her thighs squeezing around Namjoon’s head, and she lets go of his hands when she loses her balance. Namjoon holds her down against his face, moans muffled against her body. Her back jerks as she crumbles a little onto herself, apparently unconcerned about smothering Namjoon in the meanwhile, coming hard on his tongue. Jungkook can see from his position how Namjoon’s cock twitches, lifting up from his skin and leaving a sticky trail of precome in its movement.

Panting, she rolls away from Namjoon’s face, lying down on the mattress with her eyes closed. Jungkook notices the inside of her thighs glistening where her t-shirt is riding up, wishing he could touch, see how wet she is. He wonders if she'd feel hot, if she'd let him slip his fingers inside. Squirming on the bed, he waits.

After a few seconds, Hyejin slaps her hand over to Namjoon’s arm.

“Go to him,” she says, her voice low, and Namjoon nods once before gathering his legs under him and kneeling on the bed, fists resting on the mattress, looking at Jungkook with heavy eyes.

“Jungkook, you look like you’re not done there,” he tilts his head slightly in the direction of Jungkook’s cock that by now is leaking over his belly.

“I could say the same,” Jungkook smirks, Hyejin’s scent lifting a bit has cleared his mind somewhat, getting him out of the overwhelming fog of lust, so he’s now determined to jump Namjoon and finally get a taste of that dick. He reaches over to him at the same time as Namjoon moves towards him, and they crash together, Namjoon dragging him closer until their bodies collide, mouths searching for each other.

Jungkook pushes him down on the bed and loses no time straddling him, grinding their cocks together as he pants, feeling a bit unhinged with all the pheromones in the room.

"I... I want, _ah_ ," he moans at the friction, on the wrong side of not enough. His left hand keeps him upright as Namjoon grabs his waist, pushing up towards him as Jungkook encircles his hand around both their cocks.

"What do you want?" Namjoon asks, panting. His long hair sticks to the side of his face here and there, eyes almost closed in pleasure and his face flushed.

Jungkook can't reply for a moment, distracted by how amazing his grip feels, how hot the skin of Namjoon's cock against his is, how dirty the movement of their bodies together look under him. "Mh, _fuck_..." his dick throbs as Namjoon's cockhead rubs against a particularly sensitive spot.

"Jungkook," Namjoon's warm hand comes to rest on Jungkook's jaw, making him look up. Jungkook focuses on Namjoon's plump lips, leaning down to bite them. Namjoon smiles against his mouth, kissing him back as his body arches on the bed, then he pushes him slightly back. "What do you want?"

Jungkook stops for a second, his eyes glazed, the woody scent surrounding him like a blanket, strong and wild. He inhales deeply, trembling slightly, all the emotions of the evening threatening to spill out of him all at once. "Fuck me. _Fuck_ , yeah, fuck me now," he blurts out, hurrying all of a sudden, rolling off Namjoon and arranging himself on the bed, ready.

He hears Hyejin's laugh and it sends a cascade of shivers down his spine. "Such a good boy, presenting all pretty for Namjoon," she says, her voice coming nearer as she crawls up the bed. Jungkook, ass in the air and back arched as deeply as he can, only whines, his face buried in the duvet.

Namjoon kisses up his leg, hand coming up to play with his ass, grabbing the meat and massaging the muscle there. "All for me?" he asks, his voice deep, a growl at the end of his throat. Jungkook nods weakly, trying to push back, to make him hurry up.

"Need you," he mumbles, his fingers playing with his lips, feeling like his whole body is going into hypersensitivity.

"Aw, so sweet," Hyejin comes into Jungkook's line of vision. She lays on her side, getting close to him. Her cool hand feels like heaven on his overheated face. She smiles at him, and he leans towards her, pouting his lips to beg for a kiss.

When their lips meet it's soft and slow, Hyejin keeping it like that even if Jungkook is technically in the dominating position, over her. Jungkook gasps when Namjoon's fingers breach him.

"I... I don't need that, I'm ready," he whines, squirming on the bed more, getting impatient.

“Maybe I like doing it,” Namjoon hums behind him, kissing his skin once more to calm him down. It doesn’t work.

Jungkook is shaking, pushing back, desperately trying to hurry him along. Namjoon laughs and spanks his ass, the sting shooting up Jungkook’s back and making him gasp. Then, resting his hand on the small of Jungkook’s back, he starts pushing his cock in and Jungkook holds his breath. The feeling is pervasive in his whole body, he feels the intrusion everywhere, and he clutches the sheets trying to stay in the moment.

Namjoon pushes him down until Jungkook’s ass rests on his lap, holding him close with a hand on his chest. Jungkook lets himself fall in his arms, back against Namjoon’s broad chest, his cock buried inside him, stretching him out perfectly. He feels delirious as he tries to breathe more deeply, taking his time. Leaning his head back on Namjoon’s shoulder, he stares at his profile, helpless to do anything but take it in this position as Namjoon’s hips start to move slowly and purposefully.

“Stay with us, baby boy,” Hyejin’s voice reaches him, shaking him out of his daze. Her hand wraps around his neck and lifts his head to make him look at her, her eyes filled with a gentle hunger as he looks him over. He moans as Namjoon picks up his pace. “Does that feel good, mh? You like my Namjoon’s cock?”

“Y-yeah, yes, _mh- ah!_ ” Jungkook braces himself by putting his hand on Hyejin’s shoulder and she keeps him steady as his body trembles in pleasure. He looks down as her long nails trace the slight swell of his chest, his skin glistening with sweat.

“You look so good, perfect,” Hyejin murmurs, taking his head and placing a soft kiss on his mouth and on both his cheeks. “I think we’re gonna keep you,” she says, smiling.

Jungkook gasps at a particularly good thrust by Namjoon, falling against Hyejin, resting his flushed face on her cotton-clad chest. He nuzzles into the softness he feels there, making her giggle. His hands brush up her thighs, under her shirt, fingers moving over her soft hips. He looks up at her, searching her eyes for permission to go ahead, still unsure of how much she’ll allow him to do.

She just smiles, brushing his hair away from his face, so he continues sliding his hands up until they cup her breasts. Hyejin’s breath stutters when he flicks his index fingers over her hard nipples, drinking in her reaction. She growls quietly and leans down to capture his mouth, the smell of flowers back, arrogant, all-consuming. Jungkook lets himself be taken by both of them, the thrilling high of submitting making the pleasure spark even more brightly. 

Hyejin licks into his mouth, claiming him, biting his lips as he keeps touching her, the smooth skin addicting under his rougher hands.

All of a sudden, Namjoon’s hand is in his hair, yanking his head to the side as he thrusts hard inside him and Jungkook almost comes on the spot. He moans loudly as Namjoon moves quick and deep, Jungkook’s head resting on Hyejin’s shoulder where Namjoon keeps him, pulling his hair. The sting eggs him on and he opens his mouth silently as wave after wave threatens to make him lose his mind. 

But then, Namjoon bends over him to mouth at his neck, little kisses and licks that send shivers all over Jungkook’s body. And then he _bites_. It’s not on his scent gland, but it’s close enough. The shock makes Jungkook’s body freeze up and then he’s coming, long and hard, squeezing Hyejin’s legs in his hands, their three bodies squished together.

Namjoon follows him a few seconds later, his head thumping on Jungkook’s back as he gasps and twitches inside him, and Jungkook feels complete.

It’s a strange thing to feel, sandwiched between two sweaty strangers that are just finished with fucking him within an inch of his life, but they’re holding him so tenderly, surrounding him with their warmth and scents, Jungkook feels like he’s home.

It’s not only because they have given him pleasure, although that’s surely part of it, he thinks as he lays there panting. It's just… the way they have taken him in, accepted him even when he revealed himself for something different from what they initially thought he was. The way they didn’t judge him. They made him feel safe when the situation could have felt the complete opposite.

The squelch when Namjoon pulls out slightly ruins the emotional mood he’s in, so Jungkook giggles, his nose scrunching, when Hyejin pulls his head up and pecks him on the mouth. He hugs her and drags her down on the bed, laying side to side as Jungkook catches his breath. Tiny shocks of pleasure are radiating from his core to his legs, his thigh muscles jumping with the release of endorphins.

“Did you mean it?” he asks after a while, the sound of the shower coming softly from the bathroom, Namjoon having gone to clean up first.

“Mean what?” Hyejin looks up from between his arms, the sleepy look on her face making her look younger.

“The thing about keeping me,” Jungkook blushes as she widens her eyes in surprise. 

“Yeah, if you want,” she says hesitantly. “You know, I… well, sometimes I say things in the heat of the moment, so I’m sorry if it was- over the line... but. Yes. I do like you a lot and wouldn’t mind seeing you again. If you’re okay with that.”

“But what about Namjoon?”

“What about him?”

“Aren’t you two together?” Jungkook insists.

“Not really, I mean we go out together a lot, do this together sometimes… but we’re not _dating_ if that’s what you mean,” Hyejin smiles. 

“So did you mean keeping me… together?”

“Would you like that?” she says eyeing him carefully.

Jungkook thinks for a moment, imagining spending more time with them, even not sexually, and he doesn’t have to hesitate longer. “Yeah,” he says, nodding slowly. “I think I would love that.”

“Then we can talk about it,” Hyejin smiles, burying her face back into his chest with a content sigh. “But tomorrow. Now I’m spent.”

“I thought you alphas were supposed to have incredible stamina,” Jungkook murmurs with a grin on his face.

“Watch your mouth,” Hyejin twists his nipple and makes him yelp.

“Is the puppy being disrespectful?” Namjoon’s voice comes from over them and Jungkook looks up, seeing him lean on the bed, his skin glistening with humidity.

“Very,” Hyejin says and she pouts adorably, reaching her arms out to invite Namjoon over. He discards his towel, crawling naked on the bed, over Jungkook’s body. 

“Be nice to Hyejin, she goes soft after sex,” he chuckles when she tries to kick him in the leg. Jungkook smiles up at him. “Are you ok?” Namjoon asks and Jungkook just hums, feeling loose and light, his hands going to drag Namjoon down towards him.

“Your smell is more subdued now,” Jungkook murmurs, kissing Namjoon’s neck.

“It’s because I’m tired,” Namjoon says, a little shiver shaking his body as Jungkook keeps nuzzling.

“I don’t like it,” he says petulantly, kissing and licking, brushing his face against his neck and shoulder.

“The puppy is scenting you,” Hyejin says with a laugh.

“Hey, I just showered,” Namjoon says weakly, not doing anything to move away. Jungkook likes being called that, he realizes with a warm tug on the inside, and he just strengthens his grip until Namjoon gives up and lays down over them. “You should clean up and then I can lend you something to sleep in,” Namjoon proposes, as he brushes Jungkook’s hair away from his face.

“You’re letting me stay?”

“Of course, we wouldn’t kick you out this late in the night,” Hyejin kisses his shoulder before wiggling her way out of the pile of limbs. “Come shower with me,” she offers her hand to Jungkook, who stands up shyly at the suggestion, basking in the intimacy of it all. Hyejin doesn’t let go, guiding him towards the bathroom. As she walks, she takes the hem of her shirt, pulling it off, and Jungkook almost stumbles, seeing her naked for the first time. She smiles over her shoulder.

“No shenanigans in the shower,” Namjoon mutters as he stands up to get dressed.

“I’m not promising anything,” Hyejin winks at Jungkook and drags him inside, the jasmine scent wafting behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this trio! Please leave a comment with your thoughts :*


End file.
